


Surprise! You're gonna be a dad!

by moroo1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Derek is a Softie, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: "I need your help." Stiles said,"With...?" Allison prompted him to say,"I think I'm pregnant."





	Surprise! You're gonna be a dad!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ellie and Jared's second pregnancy announcement-

"Alli" Stiles sat next to his best friend,  
"What's up?" Allison asked, she and Stiles were having a movie marathon as Scott and Derek played video games downstairs,

"I need your help." Stiles said,

"With...?" Allison prompted him to say,

"I think I'm pregnant."

Allison stopped, she looked for the right words but all she could say was "Oh."

Stiles looked down "Derek and I did..it, and I haven't been feeling well since then, if I tell Scott he would go crazy."

Allison got up from the couch and went downstairs "Boys, Stiles and I are going out for a drive, we need to buy some things"

Scott responded with a light hum, and Derek just nodded, Allison grinned and looked at Stiles "Shell we go?"

Stiles looked at the two boys before going with his friend, he and Derek were trying for baby since they got married two years ago, they had no success, and they tried, a lot.

"So what do you think?" Allison asked him when he got to the car,

"About the baby?"

"No, about the sun" Allison said sarcastically "of course I'm talking about the baby!"

"Honestly..I saw so many negative tests.. I just kinda know this one would be negative too."

"Don't lose your hope, Sti. I'm gonna be an aunt." Allison said,

Stiles didn't answer, just grinned quietly, he was quiet for the rest of the drive, trying to process the thoughts in his head,

What if he's pregnant? What would Derek think? Can he have a miscarriage? How does it work? Who's gonna be the godfather? Well, Scott, for obvious reasons.

"Stiles, we're here." Allison said, she parked in front of Target and got out of the car,

"I don't think I'm ready" Stiles said when he closed the door,

"You'll never be ready" Allison told him, when they walked into Target they went imminently to the pregnancy section, where they put the pregnancy tests.

"Take this" Allison gave him a box "and this" and another one "and this" and another one "and this one is really good" and, yes, you guessed it, another one.

"Ok, Allison, two is enough" Stiles laughed,

"Well excuse me for wanting to be sure" Allison said,

"Let's go pay" Stiles said, they went to the cashier, and paid for the three tests, two tests for Stiles and another one that Allison forced him to take.

"Where should we go now?" Allison asked,

"They have a bathroom here" Stiles suggested,

"Great idea!" Allison pulled her friend to the bathroom, she pushed him into one of the stalls and yelled "now do your business!"

Stiles laughed at his best friend and took out the stick, five minutes later he laid the tests next to the sink "It says we need to wait three minutes and then we'll know"

"What are we supposed to do for three minutes?" Allison asked,

"Look at Patrick Dempsey?" Stiles said,

"Sure"

Three minutes later, Stiles got up from the floor "I can't look at it, you check it."

"Stiles."

"What?" Stiles asked,

"Stiles." Allison repeated, 

"What?" Stiles asked again,

Allison screamed "It's positive! all of them are positive! you're pregnant!"

"No." Stiles gasped,

"Yes!" 

"Oh my god!" Stiles called "I have to tell Derek!"

They hurried to drive home, where to two boys looked like they haven't moved at all,

"Hey" Stiles sat in his husband's lap,

"Hey" Derek kissed his husband on the cheek,

"Can you guys stop the game for a second? There's something I need to talk to you about"

Scott gave him a suspicious look before pushing the button "Why are you smiling like that?" he asked his wife,

"No reason" Allison said,

Stiles laughed "Umm.. Der, do you remember when I told you I don't feel well? That my stomach hurts?"

"Yes" Derek said "are you not feeling well again? we can go to the doctor"

"No, it's ok..umm..so Allison and I went to Target..and we bought a pregnancy test.." at the corner of his eyes, Stiles saw his best friend's eyes widen,

"Stiles.." Scott said,

"I have no idea how..but.." Stiles took the pregnancy test out of his pocket "I'm pregnant, you're gonna be a dad."

"Are you serious right now? Is this real life right now?" Derek asked, his eyes were shining with tears, Derek Hale had tears in his eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Stiles said, this time more excited,

"You have a baby inside you, right now." Derek said, he was so excited, he put his hands on Stiles' belly and moved them "I think I can feel her"

"You're such a nerd" Stiles laughed at his dorky husband,

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Scott jumped from his place "I'm gonna have a niece!"

"We're gonna spoil her, I'm gonna give her so much candy" Allison said,

"I'm gonna be a father." Derek said again, this time with a huge smile, he's gonna be a father.


End file.
